Domini
Domini (singular form: Dominus) are special inventory items which can be obtained from secret locations around the map. All of them are free and are also required in order for players to be able to complete the Ex Hoc Mundo Quest. There are three domini located throughout Bloxywood: Dominus Azureus (Blue), Dominus Aurum (Gold), and Dominus Viride (Green). After finding a Dominus, right-click it to put it into your inventory, left clicking will result in death. Dominus Azureus (the Blue Dominus) Obtaining : To get this, players must first locate The Tunnel, a stretch of road going under the ground. If they enter from the side where the Quarter Mile Race is located, there will be a small entryway on the right side of the road not very far ahead. If players go through and walk for a bit through the cramped dirt tunnel, they will exit out into a clearing with a few shrubs and a waterfall. If you swim under the water of the small pond where the waterfall is, there will be a curved, grassy shape popping up from the ground (it's a little hard to notice because of the particles from the waterfall). The material is non-collidable, and when players go through it, they will enter a small water tunnel going straight down. After swimming down for a while, you will exit from yet another waterfall into a giant Area filled with broken-off temple pieces and a large arch bridge. This place is known as the Azurean Ruins There is also a large tree at the far end of the cavern, and, on one of its roots, lies the Dominus Azureus. An additional way of getting to this dominus is via air vehicles, by flying over the wall near the bloxywood sign you can enter the ruins much easier. Dominus Aurum (the Yellow Dominus) The Aurum located in the Aurum Cavern, under a rock near the Dune Rally race. The hole has the environment of an old western town. Obtaining : The Aurum is sitting on a pile of gold. It is easy to spot once you got into the Aurum Cavern. Tips : If you are having trouble getting down the hole, try holding an item as it weighs you down. Trivia : From the buildings and stuffs inside the cavern, it is known that the whole map located in the west coast. The town was collapsed due to unknown disaster (near the Dune Rally, a plane could be found crashed) Dominus Viride (the Green Dominus) The Viride located in the Viridian Temple, inside the highest mountain in the map. Obtaining : Look at the east side in the mountain, you will see a rocky area. Once you reached the rocky area, go into a small hole (located at the middle of rocky area), and you will fall into a massive cave with a temple and several dead aliens, the Viride is on top of the temple, between two green torches, and two aliens corpses. Trivia : The alien map located at the top right side of the templeCategory:Easter Eggs Category:To Be Re-Written